


As His Best Friend

by KatcadeCascade (DreamWings231)



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Character Study, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mild emotional hurt/comfort, Post-Episode "Let's Get Dangerous!"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWings231/pseuds/KatcadeCascade
Summary: Throughout the entire chaos of this St. Canard trip, Dewey noticed one thing.Launchpad fits perfectly in this place.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	As His Best Friend

For the longest time, Dewey Duck’s friends were only his brothers.

That is obvious, but due to their sibling nature, it also means that he can and should not pick favorites. Therefore, in good consciousness, neither Louie nor Huey is Dewey’s best friend.

There is also the fact that Louie can be too lazy or Huey can be too point-dexter at times but that’s aside the point.

While his kinship with Webby is as strong as ever, Dewey is a good sport to know that the position of her best friend goes to Lena. That is completely understandable because Lena is awesome.

Then during his time in McDuck Manor, there is Launchpad.

Launchpad McQuack, expert at driving and crashing very fast vehicles, can survive any chaos be it caused by him or not. More importantly, he just _gets_ Dewey.

Dewey who can be reckless and accident prone and a tiny bit destructive in the name of adventure. His brothers would support him but never truly understand why Dewey loves the thrill and danger of action.

Louie’s in it for the treasure, Huey’s in it for the knowledge, Webby’s in it for the exhilaration and while Dewey agrees with her motivation, he cannot match her sheer flawlessness in skill.

No one else in Dewey’s life compares to Launchpad’s record of failures only to be a beacon of sheer optimism and determination. It’s really admirable to the young duckling.

Calling Launchpad his best friend, his first best friend, means a lot to Dewey.

To Dewey, Launchpad is selfless, devoted, joyful, and just plain cool.

Above all, Launchpad loves everything about Darkwing Duck.

At first, Dewey had his standards low because it was an old show with low budget special effects and jokes that he didn’t really get. With his short attention span, it took Dewey a lot of patience and emotional investment to binge the show. At first, it was entirely just to make Launchpad happy but Dewey has come to love certain parts of the show too.

Even though the catchphrase is _Let’s Get Dangerous_ , Launchpad makes it very clear that the true message of this little show is to get back up.

This shaped Launchpad into the person he is today.

Dewey has to admit, this is all pretty inspiring.

It also clued Dewey into seeing another side of Launchpad.

_Because I want to be good enough for you!_

That scared and worried shout at the top of a video game villain’s doomsday ray is very unforgettable for Dewey. He assured that _of course, Launchpad is good enough, he’s his best friend._

Launchpad proceeded to do a heroic sacrifice, falling to his doom and without hesitation, Dewey jumped to him.

As they fell, Dewey realized how he never was aware Launchpad felt like that, as if he was never good enough. That even though Launchpad never gives up, there’s still this worry that every time he gets back up, it won’t be enough.

All Dewey can hope for is that he can be there for Launchpad’s low moments, to tell him that he will always be good enough and will always be his the best friend Dewey could ever ask for.

The screen faded to black and they beat the game all thanks to Launchpad McQuack.

Dewey knows that Launchpad is a self-assured, straightforward type of guy and because of that, Launchpad calls Dewey his best friend just as much as the young duck does. This will always be a highlight in Dewey’s life.

Maybe it was a bit of selfish want, to be Launchpad’s favorite triplet, but mostly it was just plain awesome to have a best friend like Launchpad.

Then reenter Drake Mallard as the new Darkwing Duck.

It was at that moment, Dewey knew that someone else has entered Launchpad’s heart.

Any competitive spirit on this matter is not here because even Dewey has to admit, gushing over this new vigilante is a mood.

Like look at his cool gear! It’s in a hidden lair full of stuff all color coordinated! That color part is very important since Dewey could never have an entirely blue room due to his brother’s red and green tastes.

So pushing aside the whole FOWL conspiracy onto Huey’s and Louie’s mind, Dewey focuses on all things Darkwing Duck for this adventure.

Throughout the entire chaos of this St. Canard trip, Dewey noticed one thing.

Launchpad fits perfectly in this place.

He is in synch with Drake’s battle strategies, he gains Gosalyn’s trust due to his kindness alone, and most of all, Dewey can tell that Launchpad can thrive here.

With the Duck family, Launchpad is easily sidelined, pushed aside with Della Duck’s return. Dewey fears the day if he ever has to pick between his mom and Launchpad to be his pilot. Or worse, decide which one to teach Dewey how to drive a plane.

Yet here, on team Darkwing Duck, Launchpad can have something.

Dewey doesn’t really know what that something is. He’s a kid and he still doesn’t know much about the world but he knows Launchpad. As his best friend, Dewey knows that Launchpad wants this new adventure.

There is just something right when Dewey saw the three of them fighting together. Something profoundly right and almost soul bound, not a destiny or the will of the universe but an importance in just seeing Launchpad with Drake and Gosalyn.

When Drake was asking Gosalyn to be his crime-fighting partner, Dewey and Launchpad were sitting away from them. He and Launchpad were the audience of this heartwarming scene, caught up in the emotions with tears. Sitting there on the staircase, something didn’t feel right to Dewey.

It is a touching moment of course, a real bonding between Drake and Gosalyn. Yet for some reason Dewey knew something was missing.

He can’t read mind, Dewey can only make guesses why Launchpad is hanging back.

Is it possible that Launchpad doesn’t feel good enough for them? That shouldn’t be it, Launchpad should know he is on equal standing with Drake. Dewey saw them fight together, full of trust and respect and all that jazz.

Maybe it’s about responsibility and loyalty to the Duck family. There might be too much on his plate but that has never stopped Launchpad before.

Or likely the idea hasn’t popped inside Launchpad’s head yet. Maybe he sees what he wants right in front of him but hasn’t included himself into this picture.

Whatever the case is, Dewey has only one thing to tell his best friend, “Go to them.”

That immediately launches Launchpad away, rocketing to Drake and Gosalyn. It just feels right to see the three of them together. This completes the picture.

**Author's Note:**

> These ducks give me too many emotions.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
